What hurts the most
by Phoenixe825
Summary: TK and Kari are in love with one another but what happens when the other one leaves.....Could it be too late?
1. Im Leaving

**NOTE: I do not own Digimon, just certain characters who appear in this story, please review and let me know how I can improve.**

CHAPTER ONE

IM LEAVING...

Takeru and Hikari were laying on their old school basketball court looking up at the stars, they had been doing this ever since they were little and they used to watch Tai play soccer on the field next door. Tk turned to look at his best friend;

"Hey Kari..." he whispered

Kari turned her face to him

"Hmmm..." she answered

"There's something I have to tell you..." he trailed off suddenly losing his nerve as he had done many times before.

Kari propped herself up on her elbow to get a better look at him, she could sense his reluctance to share whatever it was he had to say.

Kari had always been able to sense things about TK ever since they were little, she knew when he has happy, sad, nervous, worried. She could never explain how she always knew there was something wrong with him even when he wasn't around. It had continued when he moved away with his mum and she had always begged Tai to talk to Matt to make sure Tk was ok...she had never been wrong.

"...but before I do I just want to know that no matter what we will always be best friend and nothing can come between us" he finished turning his body onto its side and resting his arm at an angle to support his head.

Kari started to look worried now as she rolled over onto her stomach and propped her chin up on her elbows and stared into his beautiful face.

"always TK" she replied with a smile despite her stomach churning butterflies

He mimicked her actions by rolling onto his stomach and staring at her "_god she's_ _beautiful_" his mind wandered and he had to mentally shake himself as he saw that her lips had parted slightly.

"Well i'm leaving..." he began, his head suddenly tilted towards the ground in shame

Kari looked at him in shock, waiting for him to continue but at the same time praying that he would just start laughing like he used to when he was joking around. When the laughter didn't come she felt her body start to tremble slightly.

"...I got a basketball scholarship to a college in LA and I leave next Friday" TK finished feeling his breath catch in his throat as he awaited her response.

Kari rolled over and sat up unable to believe what she had just heard. They had been best friends since they were eight and now at the age of sixteen she had been in love with him for just over half of that time and she had always pictured them going to college together and growing old together and now that her best friend had said what he had just said she felt it all start to crack and fall around her.

"But I thought that..."Kari bit her tongue and held back all that she was about to tell him as she knew that if she told him he might rethink going.

"What?" TK looked at her desperately wanting to hear what she had to say. He was hopelessly in love with her and had been since they were little. He really thought that when he told her about his leaving she would ask him to stay. He watched as she stood up and brushed herself down.

"Well we have a short time left before you go and you'll be home for spring break and stuff right? She asked as she reached down for his hand to pull him up to join her.

TK rose to stand beside her and smiled "of course" and he wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

They started to walk home with their arms around each other side by side both wondering how the next few days were going to pan out and how the other was going to cope once they were alone.

The opening lines of Kari's favourite song could be heard from her apartment she shared with Tai as they got closer and Kari could feel the tears well up in her eyes

_"I__ can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me__I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out__I'm not afraid to cry__Every once in a while even though __going__ on with you gone still upsets me__There are days__Every now and again I pretend __I'm__ okay but that's not what gets me__..."_

TK removed his arm from her waist and stopped in front of her also stopping her in her tracks, Kari quickly bent down as though to tie her shoes and brushed the tears from her cheeks, she stood back up and forced a smile onto her face.

"Il only be gone for a few years until I finish school and come home" TK told her in what he hoped was an encouraging voice.

Kari nodded and took a step towards TK, he looked down at her and noticed the small black mascara smudges under her eyes. She wrapped her arms around him and placed her head on his chest feeling him wrap his arms around her and hold her like he never wanted to let go.

They stood there like that for a while before the music died down and Kari came back to her senses.

"I have to go in, it's late" she told TK as she went to remove her arms from him

TK held her closer and kissed the top of her head. Kari froze as his lips stayed on her hair, she felt his chin move slowly across her hair and his cheek slide smoothly down hers until his lips were settled just next to her ear

"Il always be here Kari, you mean too much to me to lose you over a few thousand miles" TK whispered in her ear.

Kari shivered as she felt his warm breath against her skin and tilted her lips up towards his ever so slightly, the corners slightly touching eachother. Her hear skipped a beat as he moved his lips to cover hers and lightly pressed them down before quickly moving them away

"Goodnight Kari" TK said as he removed his arms from around her and turned to walk away.

"Goodnight TK" Kari whispered as she leaned against her door watching him walk furthur and furthur away, all the while wanting to yell at him to stop, run at him and kiss him and never let go but she knew that for his sake she couldn't.

Kari turned the door handle and walked into her apartment straight her brother Tai.

"Hey Kari...what's the matter?" Tai asked as he looked into Karis face noticing the smudged mascara.

Kari looked at her brother and his face full of concern for her and broke down

"TK is leaving next Friday and I still can't find the courage to tell him I love him..."she trailed off bringing her hands to her face to cover her falling tears

Tai held her close and let her cry wishing he could help her but knowing deep down that she needed to get through this by herself.


	2. Friday comes too soon part one

**NOTE: I do not own Digimon, just certain characters who appear in this story, please review and let me know how I can improve.**

CHAPTER TWO

FRIDAY COMES TOO SOON PART ONE

For the rest of the world the week passed slowly, the sun shone and people went about their normal routines but for TK and Kari it went painfully quickly. They both knew that the time they had left was precious and yet it seemed that every time they tried to spend some time together alone they managed to run into some or all of the other digi destined.

Today was already Wednesday and they were walking in the park in the sun, TK had picked Kari up and they had decided to go for a walk before lunch.

"Hey TK, hey Kari" Yolei said as she stopped in front of them catching her breath from running towards them

TK's heart sank as she arrived as he was really hoping to spend the day alone with Kari and to try and tell her how he felt.

"Hey Yolei how's things?" Kari smiled at her friend but secretly wishing that they were somewhere else.

Suddenly out of nowhere Kari was grabbed from behind but before either could react Davis's head popped round to the side of hers and he smiled at her

"Hey Davis" Kari said as she stepped out of his embrace

"So what's everyone doing today then?" Davis said as he fell in line with Kari, TK and Yolei.

The gang discussed their plans for the day with Davis and Yolei walking in front of TK and Kari, suddenly up ahead Davis spied Ken and Cody chatting with Tai, Matt and Sora.

"Hey guys how's it going?"Davis yelled as he ran up to his friends with Yolei following.

"Hey Davis" Sora said as she ruffled his hair then linked her fingers back with Tai's.

Ken and Cody greeted their friend with smiles and Matt and Tai nodded at Davis in greeting then turned as Yolei, TK and Kari reached them.

"Hey big brother" TK said standing next to his brother.

Matt looked at TK and could see he was being plagued by something. He knew his brother loved Kari but this trouble seemed different somehow. Everyone stood around talking for a while with TK and Kari being unusually quiet, Matt turned to his group of friends;

"Hey guys, I've got a band rehearsal in like ten minutes, you guys wanna come watch and give me your opinions on our new songs?" he asked catching TK's eye as he did so.

TK looked at his brother with thanks in his eyes, he knew that Matt was thinking of a way to give him and kari some space to enjoy what time they had left together without the rest of the digidestined and to his delight everyone agreed.

"Hey you guys not coming too?" Davis yelled out as they began to walk away from TK and Kari but before he could continue Sora grabbed his ear and dragged him away whispering to him to keep quiet.

Kari and TK were finally alone and knowing Matt would keep practise going for as long as he could they were safe to enjoy the day as planned. TK turned to Kari with a mischievous grin and grabbed her hand and asked her to cover her eyes. He had just remembered what was nearby and knew she would love it. Kari did as she was told and TK gently began to lead her further into the park. They walked for a while with TK guiding Kari around the path through the trees when suddenly he stopped.

"Don't remove your hand yet" he told her as he gently manoeuvred her into position

Kari heart fluttered and she grinned as he did so, enjoying his hands on her waist as he moved her around.

"Ok now" TK whispered in her ear and she slowly removed her and from her eyes gasping as she finally saw where she was.

Before them both was a small lake with trees lining it, some of the trees branches were resting on the lake occasionally moving as the ducks swam by. The blossoms were pink and flowed in the warm breeze. It was deserted and part of her had the feeling he had planned this but part of her knew he had a knack for finding locations like this. There was a small boat house with a few row boats and single gentleman manning it all.

"TK it's amazing" Kari whispered turning to kiss him on the cheek all the while trying to suppress the tears that had started to form.

TK stood in front of his best friend and true love and lifted his hands to wipe away the tears that had started to fall

"Lets enjoy the time we have, I won't be gone for long" he told her has he took her hand and led her to the boat house.

Before long he was rowing across the lake with Kari enjoying the sunshine that was bathing them both. He finally came to rest on the far side of the lake where they were sheltered from the world among the blossoms and the drooping limbs of the thin trees.

The silence was comfortable between them but Kari could see in TK's eyes he had something to tell her, her problem was that she was unsure if she wanted to hear it, she couldn't take anymore bad suprises.

TK stared at Kari watching her eyes as they occasionally darted to his and quickly moved away again. TK knew what he wanted to say but could also sense that she was worried and already dealing with what would happen in a few days time. Maybe she would take it well and be happy that he loved her once she knew but then again telling her and then leaving in two days would not be health for either of them.

TK was stuck and really didn't know what to do. He wanted to tell her so so badly that he had loved her for more than half of his life, would follow her to the ends of the earth, that he could see them together forever and his heart belonged to her and only her but how to do so without watching her hurt and he really didn't want to hurt her anymore.

"I think we should go back, we only rented for an hour" Kari finally said to him reaching for the oars of the boat.

As she did so their hands met as did their eyes. She could feel the love coming from him as he could from her, it was electric and they both knew that it was foolish to deny what they felt. They slowly both began to lean towards one another suddenly they heard a yell from a distance that snapped them both out of it.

"Times up!" the boat master yelled. He had obviously been looking for them, eager to shut the boat house up and go home.

"Grumpy isn't he" Kari said trying to lighten the mood between them

TK just smiled at her secretly hating the man who owned the boats right now.

A few hours later TK and Kari were coming up to the apartment block she lived in

"Thanks for today TK" Kari said as she leaned in to kiss his cheek and thank him

"It was nothing" TK replied as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

He knew he was going to have to spend tomorrow packing and then Friday he was off on a plane to LA and didn't know when he was going to see her again.

They stood like this for a while before Kari pulled away smiling and wishing him a goodnight before finally walking towards the lift to her apartment.

TK watched her walk away, he knew she was crying as he had seen the slight shake of her shoulders as she pushed the button for the lift doors to open. He hated this and for that second hated basketball and wished he had never started it all, then he would be going to college here in Japan or at least following his love to where ever she went. With that thought he turned and walked back home tears falling from his eyes as he did.

_**NOTE: Ok guys I know this is my first fic on here and I should have put this at the end of C1 but forgot. Please review as it will enable me to make this better. Any ideas anyone has on what I can include or remove then ideas are welcome xxx**_


	3. Friday comes too soon part two

**NOTE: I do not own Digimon, just certain characters who appear in this story, please review and let me know how I can improve.**** The text in bold italic are their text messages and thoughts.**

CHAPTER THREE

FRIDAY COMES TOO SOON PART TWO

**TK's Point of view**

It was Friday, he knew that as soon as he woke up and stared at the calendar on his bed side table, the day was circled in red and he smiled for a second. He had been waiting for this day for as long as he could remember but now part of him really wished he could stay. There had been so many near misses with Kari this week and last week and he had come so close to telling her how he felt about her but now he knew it would just have to wait until he came back for whatever break came first.

TK got out of bed and stretched looking at the clock, it was 9am. His bags were packed and by the door to his room and as he gazed around he knew he would miss the comfort and safety he knew here and then his mind switched to Kari. He wondered how she was this morning and if she had awoken with a heavy heart just as he had, suddenly his cell phone beeped and he reached over to his desk to grab it.

_**Hey sleepy head hope your ok? Nervous about your flight? Kari xx**_

TK read the message and smiled, she was thinking about him just as he was thinking about her, he text her back.

_**Morning, im fine just woke up in fact. Not nervous about my flight really just nervous about going to the airpo**__**rt as then it will be more real**__** than it seems now xx**_

He hoped she was ok as he stretched once more and took his phone with him to the bathroom to shower.

**Kari's Point of view**

She had been dreading this day since her best friend had told her he was leaving for college in LA and part of her really wished he could stay. There had been so many near misses with TK this week and last week and she had come so close to telling him how she felt about him but now she knew it would just have to wait until he came back for whatever break came first.

Kari reached across to her night stand and picked up her cell, flipped it open and typed a message to him, she knew he wouldn't be nervous about his flight but she couldn't think of anything else to text him, her body felt numb and her head hurt from crying herself to sleep the night before.

She finished her text and laid the phone beside her and placed the back of her hand against her forehead feeling the building heat before it made contact.

_**Great! I don't need a fever today of all days**_ she thought to herself as she decided to try to get out of bed but before she could make it her cell rumbled beside her.

_**Morning, im fine just woke up in fact. Not nervous about my flight really just nervous about going to the airpo**__**rt as then it will be more real**__** than it seems now xx**_

Kari read his text and felt tears come to her eyes again, she brushed them away roughly and decided to take a shower before texting him back but as she stood up she felt her legs start to give way and before she could grab onto her bed she crashed to the floor.

Tai and Sora were in the kitchen making breakfast when they heard the crash soudning from above

"Kari, oh no not today" Tai said as he put down the bowl he was holding and ran upstairs to her room

He pushed his way in and found her trying to pull herself back up onto her bed, he could see that her nightclothes and hair were drenched in sweat and she looked really weak. He rushed towards her and helped her up.

"You ok?" he asked her as he finally set er down on her bed and opened the window to cool her down

"Im fine just a fever as per usual, think its just the stress of knowng he'l be gone soon" Kari replied looking into her brothers caring face as the tears welled up in her eyes again

Tai held her close and he let her cry again, he really didn't think she would have taken it this badly, he knew she loved TK but he just hadn't realised how much before. He looked up as the door opened and Sora came in with Kari's medicine

"Thought you might need this" she said as she handed it to Tai.

Tai looked up at her and smiled his thanks, Sora sat down on the other side of Kari and wrapped her arms around the crying girl and Kari left her brother and leaned into Sora.

"It's so hard to know he's going and now if i'm sick I can't go to the airport to see him off" she mumbled into Sora's t-shirt

"Well the sooner you take this the sooner you can start to feel better and hopefully make it to him" Tai said as he held the spoon of liquid out to her

Kari leaned her head forward and gulped it down, she hated the taste but knew it would work quickly as it had done before. As Tai put the medicine bottle back in the box and closed the window Sora gently laid Kari down on her bed

"Try and get some sleep, we promise to come and get you in enough time before we have to go to the airport and if your feeling better you can come too" Tai told his sleepy sister as both he and Sora walked out the room and back downstairs.

"Better text Matt and let him know we may be one short, doubt TK will take it well" Sora said as she and Tai sat back on the sofa breakfast now forgotten as they worried about the day ahead.

It was now midday and TK was fidgeting on the sofa in his living room while Matt sat next to him strumming on his guitar. Their parents had decided that for today they were going to get along and both see their son off for his flight.

"What's wrong bro, youv'e been like this for hours?" Matt asked as he paused his fingers

TK stood up and walked towards the window once again taking his phone out of his pocket

"...and whats with the phone? You keep checking i like your life depends on it!" Matt finished up setting his guitar down and going to stand next to TK

TK glanced out the window for a few more minutes before finally losing his cool

"I can't take it anymore!!! Why hasn't she text me? Doesn't she care that im leaving soon? I didn't see her allday yesterday due to packing and now all I can think of doing is going to her and begging her to come with me, telling her that I love her and need her" TK finished in one breath and slumped to the floor.

Matt looked at his brother and became worried. He had never seen him like this and seemed only now to begin to understand the strength of TK's feelings for his best friend. Matt followed TK to the floor.

"Ok you have a lot of questions here and were running out of time. One, she hasn't text you because she's ill again and Tai text me saying she may not make it to the airport this afternoon. Two, I know that Kari cares for you more than you realise and is probably just to scared to admit it now your leaving. Three...ok you didn't ask a third question but TK you need to hear this..." Matt paused and took a breath and stared into the innocent face of his brother hoping he wouldn't get offended by what he had to say.

"...Kari was hurt by you telling her you were leaving, any one of us can see that and as much as she would love to hear you say all of those things you can't say them, not yet. TK this has been your dream for years now and she has always supported you with anything you've wanted to do, if you told her you loved her now you would stay and we both know that. Then what would happen yeards from now if things went wrong between you both...you might end up blaming her for what you missed out on. You need to go and do this and if it doesn't work out then come home, we will all still be here." Matt finished and the two brothers sat in silence for what felt like hours but was only ten minutes before TK pulled himself up and helped Matt off the floor

"Thanks bro" he said smiling as he pocketed his phone and went into the kitchen to get a drink.


	4. Friday comes too soon part three

**NOTE: I do not own Digimon, just certain characters who appear in this story, please review and let me know how I can improve.**** The text in bold italic are their text messages and thoughts.**** Oh and something I have forgotten to add for the last three chapters: I dont own any ****of the songs/lyrics I use, they**** are owned by far more talented people that ickle ole me lol.**** The bits of lyrics in the first chapter were from Cascada's What hurts the most, the signiture track for this fanfic. The song TK is listening to on his flight is**** Disturbed's Prayer, I'd recommend a download to see where i'm coming from.**

CHAPTER FOUR

FRIDAY COMES TOO SOON PART THREE

The time had now come for TK to go through to the gate and onto the plane at the airport and all the digi destined stood in a circle around him whilst his parents stood nearby. He looked around at all of thier faces and knew he would miss them but as he looked he saw two faces that were missing from the group...Tai and Kari.

"Im sorry she couldn't make it bro" Matt had come up beside his brother and gently laid a hand on his shoulder, TK hung his head

"I really hoped she'd get better but I also know how sick she can get with these fevers, Il just see her over break" TK replied as he once again smiled at his friends.

Everyone started to make thier way towards TK arms outstretched as they came together in one massive group hug, once they released him they all started talking and wishing him a good flight. TK's head suddenly shot up and he closed his eyes, he could feel something familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it, slowly he turned around towards the doors to the airport and his friends parted so he could see better.

Through the blazing summer sunshine and into Narita airport came Tai holding Kari up with his arm around her shoulders. TK's heart beat faster, he couldn't believe his luck, he really thought he wasn't going to see her. He ran towards them and lifted Kari up laughing, he could see she was weak but as she wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled her face into his neck he felt her hold on with all the strength she had left and he never wanted to let go.

They both stood like this for a while not realising that the rest of their friends including Tai and his parents had all come up behind them.

_**"This is a final call for flight 838 from Narita to Los Angeles"**__came the anouncers voice ringing through the terminals_

"Time to go son" TK heard his father say and his eyes flew open and his heart gave a jolt.

He set Kari down and smiled at her, she smiled back.

"Il always be here with you even though were miles apart" he told her and he hugged her again as Tai came up beside her and wrapped his arm around her waist to keep her from falling. Kari held onto him tightly as they watched TK wave to them all and hand his ticket to the clerk at the gate

"BYE" they all yelled as he turned the corner and boarded his plane.

**Kari's Point of view**

She clung onto her brother as TK handed his ticket to the clerk at the gate, she yelled bye with the rest and felt even more tears prickle in her eyes as he turned the corner and vanished from sight.

"Oh no" she whimpered turning her face into her brothers t-shirt and letting the tears fall.

The rest of the digi destined and TK's parents let their own tears fall as he dissapeared from view. Tai turned to the others around him still holding his siter close but it was a struggle as he could feel her weakening once more. She had used up the last of her strength putting on a brave face for TK.

"I gotta get her home guys, your all welcome to join us" she heard him tell them all.

"Yeah sounds good that way we can keep her company" she heard Yolei whisper in reply, her voice breaking with emotion as she came to Tai's side and gently took Kari's hand

She halted her tears and looked up into the face of her female best friend and smiled in thanks for her support. Kari let herself leave her brothers aid and stand up straight, Yolei put her arm around her friends waist for extra support and the two girls started to make their way out of Narita airport and towards the awaiting cars. The group followed in silence leaving TK's parents to watch their sons flight take off.

**TK's Point of view**

TK took his seat next to the window close to the front of the plane, gosh that had been so so hard for him having to leave them all behind...and Kari. He had felt her heart beat so fast when he held her and it had made him to scoop her up there and then and kiss her till they were both out of breath.

He felt the plane roar to life and leave the ground shortly after and he watched close to tears as Narita airport, his friends, family and more importantly Kari vanished from view.

School didn't start for two weeks once he landed but TK was looking forward to college in LA as he had heard about their amazing basketball teams and remembered how he had been so excited when he got his acceptance, it was only shortly after that acceptance did he realise what it truely meant. He had always pictured the day clear in his mind when he told Kari that he loved her and she told him she loved him back...his heart skipped a beat at the mear thought of it. Now he wouldn't see her again for a long time and he truely regretted not telling her sooner then maybe they could have worked on her getting into the same LA college but it was too late now.

He took out his Zen MP3 player and slid his earphones into his ears and switched to a track he thought was quite fitting for his anger at himself right now for leaving her.

**Another dream that will never come true****Just to compliment your sorrow****Another life that I've taken from you****A gift to add on to your pain and suffering****Another truth you can never believe****Has crippled you completely****All the cries you're beginning to hear****Trapped in your mind, and the sound is deafening****Let me enligh****ten you****This is the way I pray****living just isn't hot enough****Burn me alive, inside****Living my life's not hard enough****Take everything away****Another nightmare about to come true****Will manifest tomorrow****Another love that I've taken from you****Lost in time, on the edge of suffering****Another taste of the evil I breed****Will level you completely****Bring to life everything that you fear****Live in the dark, and the world is threatening****Let me enlighten you****This is the way i pray**

**living just isn't hot enough****Burn me alive, inside****Living my life's not hard enough****Take everything away**

**Return to me, return to me, return to me, turn to me, leave me no one****Turn to me, return to me, return to me, turn to me, cast aside****Return to me, return to me, return to me, turn to me, leave me no one****Turn to me, return to me, return to me, you've made me turn away****living just isn't hot enough****Burn me alive, inside****Living my life's not hard enough,****They take everything from you**

**living just isn't hot enough****Burn me alive, inside****Living my life's not hard enough****Take everything away**

As the song ended TK felt his anger subside and the joy and sorrow take over at once.

_**NOTE: Ok **__**everyone thanks for the reviews so far, I do recommend downloading the songs that will turn up just to see the angle im coming from in the chapters they appear in**____** This one actually brought me to tears as I was writing it...so sad.**__** Please **__**continue to **__**review as it will enable me to make this better. Any ideas anyone has on what I can include or remove then ideas are welcome xxx**_


	5. LA and the new dorm

**NOTE: I do not own Digimon, just certain characters who appear in this story, please review and let me know how I can improve.**** The text in bold italic are their text messages and thoughts. Oh and something I have forgotten to add for the last three chapters: I ****don't**** own any of the songs/lyrics I use, they are owned by far more talented people that ickle ole me lol. The bits of lyrics in the first chapter were from Cascada's What hurts the most, the ****signature**** track for this fanfic. **

CHAPTER FIVE

LA and the new dorm

"Please fasten your seatbelts passengers as we are now descending into Los Angeles International airport, thank you for flying with us and have a pleasant stay"

TK heard the pilot say as he was awoken from his sleep by the ding of the seatbelt sign that had been switched on. He did as he was told, packed his things away and sat up rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

The plane touched down ten minutes later and as one the passengers left the aircraft.

After getting through passport control and claiming his luggage TK stood in the arrivals hall and read the piece of paper in his hand.

**There will be a young man called Lucas coming to meet you in the arrivals hall, blonde hair and quite loud, you can't miss him**

TK scanned the area and suddenly spotted a young blonde lad standing by a Starbucks with a coffee in hand, grabbing his cases he made his way over.

"Hi are you Lucas?" Tk asked as he finally stopped in front of the blonde lad he had seen

The blonde lad took his sun glasses off and set his coffee down on the table next to him

"Yeah I am, you must be TK..." Lucas shook his hand and took TK's duffle bag and threw it over his shoulder and reached for one of TK's cases.

"...nice to meet you" he finished as TK gave him one of his cases and they walked together out of the airport.

As they arrived into the sunshine of Los Angeles TK noticed the two cars parked out front, one was dark green and one was sky blue...both were a make he had never seen before. The blue one had a group of kids around it laughing and joking.

"Hey guys over here, he's arrived" Lucas yelled at the group and they instantly turned and began to make their way over to him.

"Hey dude welcome to LA i'm Michael and this here is my girlfriend Susie" Michael said also shaking TK's hand in greeting while Susie smiled at him and hugged him in greeting.

TK blushed at the girls forwardness and Michael's sheer enthusiasm, next up came another girl who also threw her arms around him in a hug

"Hi its sooooo nice to meet you, i'm Jamie Lynn and this is..." she was cut off as another guy came up to TK.

"...i'm Steve" and he also shook TK's hand.

TK noticed that shaking hands and hugs seemed to be a big greeting thing in America.

"Were your welcoming committee" Lucas told him as the group made their way back to the cars

Michael, Steve and Lucas loaded TK's cases and duffle bag into the dark green car

"You'll be riding with me and we thought that if your not too tired from the flight we'd show you a few sights of LA on the way to the college" Lucas said to TK as he held the door open for him.

TK was happy to have had such a huge welcome and now felt more at ease and awake than what he did when he landed.

"I feel fine and a tour sounds wicked, let's go" he replied getting into the car

Lucas shut the door and walked over to Steve who was now behind the wheel of the blue car

"Looks like we have a winner guys...first stop the Hollywood sign best way to start"

Lucas wandered back and got into the driver's seat and the car roared to life. TK gazed out the window as they hit the motorway, he couldn't believe he was finally here and would soon arrive at his new dorm and his new college.

After twenty minutes of driving Lucas pulled the car off the road and onto a dirt track where he stopped the car and handed TK a bandana and as TK looked at it with confusion and slight fear the blue car pulled up next to them.

"You gotta wrap it round your eyes and tie it up at the back, this is a suprise" Lucas told him and TK's fear shifted a tiny bit but still the confusion still remained

He looked at the happy faces of his welcoming committee in the car beside him and did as he was told and once Lucas was satisfied that TK could no longer see he pulled the car back onto the dirt track and TK felt it start to climb the hill ahead.

"I wonder where they are taking me?" he wondered but he didn't have to wonder for long as no sooner had the thought made its way into his head the car stopped once more and he heard the doors of the blue car slam shut and the door beside him open.

Michael took his elbow and helped TK out of the car and slowly led him away from it. TK felt the gang around him herding him towards the unknown.

"OK Jamie undo the bandana and let our new friend see what he has gotten himself into"

TK heard Steve say and he felt Jamie tug at the knot before the blindfold was taken away and the slight before him took his breath away.

He found himself between Lucas and Steve with the rest lined up beside each other gazing over the most beautiful sight he had ever seen besides Kari. He was standing behind the Hollywood sign at the top of a hill and the whole of Los Angeles was laid out before him. TK fought back the tears of joy at being where he was and the thought that Kari should be here with him to see this.

"The college is just down there" Lucas told TK as he pointed to a selection of white buildings joined closely together surrounding a few green patches.

TK followed Lucas's point and felt a smile creep across his face as he gazed upon his new home for a few years.

The six of them stood together gazing down onto LA as the sun began to slowly set and they soon realised that with all of TK's bags in the boot of Lucas's car and the drive to college and getting dinner they had a lot to do in the next few hours.

"Time to go me thinks" Susie piped up

"Yeah, i'm starving" Steve agreed as they all turned back to the cars.

TK and Lucas were the last to get back to their car as TK had wanted one last look upon LA before they drove away.

"First time away from home huh?" Lucas asked him as they both pulled their seatbelts on

"Yeah" TK replied, a hint of sadness in his voice.

Lucas looked at TK's face and decided that for now the questions about home could wait.


	6. Suprises

**NOTE: I do not own Digimon, just certain characters who appear in this story, please review and let me know how I can improve. The text in bold italic are their text messages and thoughts. Oh and something I have forgotten to add for the last three chapters: I ****don't**** own any of the songs/lyrics I use, they are owned by far more talented people that ickle ole me lol. The bits of lyrics in the first chapter were from Cascada's What hurts the most, the ****signature**** track for this fanfic. ****The song Kari is listening to is 3 Doors Down and Here Without You, I'd recommend a download to see where i'm coming from.**

CHAPTER SIX

Suprises

It had been two days since TK had left and Kari still hadn't come out of her room.

Tai had called his friends old and new to the apartment he shared with his sister, he needed to take some action to try and help her, there was a knock at his front door

"Hey Matt, hey Mimi" Tai said as he stood back to let them in

Matt and Mimi walked in and just as Tai went to shut the door Davis, Cody and Yolei bounced through, Davis's arms were covered in flowers and chocolates

"Thought this might cheer her up" he stated as he blushed and scooted past his friends and into the lounge area

"Did you call Joe, Sora, Ken and Izzy too?" Matt asked as Tai shut the door and they followed Davis to sit down

"Yeah they all said they'd come, they are just as worried about her as the rest of us" Tai answered as he slid himself into an armchair but just as he did so there was a knock at the door again

"Why can't everyone turn up at once?" he sighed with hints of humour in his voice.

He let the rest of his friends in and they all sat down. Tai hadn't slept the night before and he was starting to feel it now.

"You ok?" Sora asked him as she perched herself on the arm and kissed him on the top of his forehead.

"Yeah i'm ok just worried about Kari, I spent the night watching over her and she just kept whimpering and crying in her sleep it was awful to watch" he told his friends.

He could feel their worry, he knew that Kari was like a sister to his older friends and a best friend to the younger ones and watching her change like that had been awful. Yolei had suggested going to LA and kidnapping TK and bringing him back to her, it had been an idea they had considered at the time.

"Can I go and give her these flowers and chocolates?" Davis asked

Tai looked up at him in shock. Usually Davis bounced around and did whatever he wanted but for him to ask was rare. The change in Davis had been fast too. In two days he had finally seen that Kari was so in love with TK and it had broken his heart to see her so unhappy he had also finally realised that they were better as friends.

"I think it might be best if we waited a while, il go and get her soon" Tai replied

They sat in silence pondering on how they could each cheer Kari up when there was yet another knock on the door.

"Who is it now?" Tai questioned as he got up squeezing Sora's hand as he did so and made his way to the door.

Tai opened the door and came face to face with a postal delivery man

"Package for Hikari Kamiya" he told Tai as he firstly handed him a small electronic pad to sign for it then took the pad back and handed Tai the package and walked away.

Tai walked back to his friends and sat back down pulling Sora onto his lap and the package next to him

"Is that for Kari?" Mimi asked from beside Matt

"Maybe it's a letter and a DVD message from TK, maybe we should get her now and find out" Yolei wondered ever the romantic optimist

Tai nodded and reached for the package but as he brought it to his eye level he noticed the stamp on the front and dropped it in shock.

"No it can't be...!" Tai whispered as he lifted Sora off of his lap and retrieved the package from the floor

"What is it Tai?" Izzy asked from his beanbag on the floor by the window

Tai sat back down and put the package on his lap face down

"What college in LA did TK say he's been accepted to again?" Tai asked Matt while the rest of them waited holding their breaths.

Matt looked at him weirdly like he hadn't been with them over the last few months

"I think he told me it was a college called LA Paradise...why?" Matt asked in return

Tai got up once again now feeling like a bit of a yo-yo and handed Matt the package and took a step back while the rest of the group crowded round the young blonde and waited for him to turn the package over, as he did so they all gasped.

_**Meanwhile upstairs...**_

Kari had been awake for a while now and had heard her friends arrive but really didn't feel like going downstairs at all. Since TK had left two days ago she had been so unhappy and could not remember a time when she had felt more helpless without him.

"TK why haven't you contacted me yet?" she asked to the darkness and no one in particular.

TK hadn't made contact since he had left and she was wondering what he was up to and how he was and if he was missing her as much as she was missing him.

Kari heard the knock on the door for the third time in the space of half an hour and prayed that no one was coming to see her, all she wanted to do was be alone in her self pity. She could not remember a darker time in her life outside of the digital world and the dark ocean and wondered when things would get better. She decided that she would put her headphones on, that way if anyone did come to see her she wouldn't know about it.

Kari reached for her ipod and turned it on and selected a song that seemed to fit the way she was feeling right now, she chose Three Doors Down and Here Without You

**A hundred days have made me older****Since the last time that I saw your pretty face****A thousand lies have made me colder****And I don't think I can look at this the same****But all the miles that separate****Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face****I'm here without you baby****But you're still on my lonely mind****I think about you baby****And I dream about you all the time****I'm here without you baby****But you're still with me in my dreams****And tonight it's only you and me****The miles just keep rollin'****As the people leave their way to say hello****I've heard this life is overrated****But I hope that it gets better as we go****I'm here without you baby****But you're still on my lonely mind****I think about you baby****And I dream about you all the time****I'm here without you baby****But you're still with me in my dreams****And tonight girl its only you and me****Everything I know, and anywhere I go****It gets hard but it wont take away my love****And when the last one falls****When it's all said and done****It gets hard but it wont take away my love****I'm here without you baby****But you're still on my lonely mind****I think about you baby****And I dream about you all the time****I'm here without you baby****But you're still with me in my dreams****And tonight girl its only you and me**

_**Back downstairs...**_

"How is this possible?" Sora asked in shock as she sat back down onto Tai's lap

Tai shook his head and looked up into the faces of his friends

"She applied to loads of colleges around the world as well as here by sending them DVD's of her photo's and letters about herself as application, I knew that Paradise was one of them but when the acceptances started to come back that one didn't arrive so I just guessed she hadn't made it and I think she did too."

He took a breath before carrying on

"It's late though, term starts in less than two weeks and if she accepts we need to move fast...she didn't even tell TK that she had applied to the one in LA."

Tai finished up and looked at Matt a sly smile creeping across his face and he noticed Matt had the same smile. They both nodded and stood up.

"Listen guys when she finds out she's gonna see TK again it'll really cheer her up..." Matt started to say but Tai cut across him obviously way too excited by their shared idea's

"...so if Joe sets the package on the table here, il go upstairs and drag Kari down somehow then we all act normal until she spots the package hopefully for herself but we can help her find it if needs be" Tai finished up and started rocking on the spot trying to contain his happiness for his sister.

Joe immediately grabbed the package and set it upside down on the table and they all sat down and watched as Tai climbed the stairs to retrieve his sister.


	7. Getting better

**NOTE: I do not own Digimon, just certain characters who appear in this story, please review and let me know how I can improve. The text in bold italic are their text messages and thoughts. Oh and something I have forgotten to add for the last three chapters: I don't own any of the songs/lyrics I use, they are owned by far more talented people that ickle ole me lol. The bits of lyrics in the first chapter were from Cascada's What hurts the most, the signature track for this fanfic. **

CHAPTER SEVEN

Getting better...

**Still in Japan**

Kari didn't hear her brother knock on her bedroom door and was too lost in her music to know that he had even entered her room and was now standing in front of her.

"Get up Kari, everyone is downstairs and they have come to see you" Tai said to her after he had pulled out one of her earphones

Kari looked up into the face of her brother and smiled weakly. He had always been there to protect her and she couldn't have asked for a better brother even after their parents moved away for work to Okinawa he had stayed with her so they could finish up school.

"As it's you and you've been so patient with me since he left I think I will, give me a few minutes to get showered and dressed please" she replied swinging her legs over the edge of her bed and turning off her music.

"_**WOW easier than I thought**_" Tai mused in his head smiling down at her knowing that soon enough she'd be bouncing off the walls imitating Davis yet also recognising that saying his name was still too painful for her.

He nodded his head in understanding and turned to leave the room but as he did so he felt her grab his arm gently and stopped

"Thanks Tai" he heard his sister say as she stood and wrapped her arms around him hugging him close.

Tai hugged her back happy that she had agreed and seemed to be a glimmer of the Kari she was before TK told her he was leaving. She finally let him go and walked away to their shared bathroom.

Tai waited until he heard the shower turn on and bolted downstairs back to his friends

"She's showering then she's coming down, it was easier than I thought it was gonna be, she agreed immediately" he advised them all joining in with the collective grins that flowed around the room.

He had noticed that Cody had turned the TV on and sat back down with Sora and together they all waited for her to come downstairs.

**Back in LA**

Two days had passed since he arrived and TK had spent most of that time unpacking and recovering from the jetlag. He loved his new dorm room that he was sharing with Lucas and for some reason that gave him comfort to know that he would be sharing with his new found friend. Steve and Michael were in the room to the left of them whilst Jamie Lynn and Susie were funnily enough in a room to the right of them.

TK had found it strange at first that it was a mixed dorm as he had just assumed that it would be all guys and the girls would be in another building on campus but knew that having the girls next door would be good if he ever needed girly advice.

His stomach rumbled as he got out of bed and stretched, he needed food but firstly he needed to email Kari. He felt guilty that he hadn't dropped her a line to let her know he was ok but then again he had pretty much passed out from jet lag when they had finally arrived at the college after a twilight tour of LA and getting food.

"Hey dude, your finally awake. Get dressed and lets go eat im starved" Lucas said to TK as he opened the door to their dorm room.

"Yeah me too, im just gonna send an email home then i'l be right there, meet you by the front doors in ten" TK replied and watched Lucas nod in agreement before leaving, closing the door behind him.

TK sat down at the computer he currently shared with Lucas and logged online to his emails and started typing.

_**Kari**_

_**Im here and i'm ok. I'm really really sorry that its taken me two days to tell you this but the jet lag was a killer and unpacking was just as bad he he he. I miss you all terribly especially you and your gorgeous face. Say hi to everyone for me and as soon as I know when I have a break from college I'l let you know if its long enough for me to come home. I had my own personal welcoming committee at the airport when I landed, a guy called Lucas, his friends Steve and Michael and their girlfriends Susie and Jamie Lynn. It was so cool as they showed me some of the sights and places to eat before I finally passed out from lack of sleep and I really hope that one day I can show you it all...it is **__**truly**__** amazing and nothing like back home. Well i'm off to get food as i'm**__** starving and Lucas is waiting for me. Il email again soon I promise.**_

_**Love you always**_

_**TK**_

TK glanced over his email and blushed slightly as he realised he had been a bit too open with certain thoughts of his but clicked send anyway. He knew he would tell her he loved her when he next saw her and so felt ok with sharing some of his thoughts on her. Shutting down the computer TK quickly showered, dressed and ran off to meet Lucas for lunch.

**Back in Japan**

Kari finished her shower and dressed in some black baggy jogging bottoms, a strappy camisole and a hooded black jogging top that zipped up the front and matched her jogging bottoms. Satisfied that she looked at least half decent she began to make her way downstairs to her brother and friends.

"Shes coming" Yolei cried out and they all assumed lounging positions to make it look like they hadn't been anxiously awaiting her arrival.

"Hey guys" Kari greeted them all as she reached the bottom

Davis walked up to her and hugged her and shortly after they were both joined by Cody, Ken and Yolei so she was trapped in a friendly bear hug.

"Missed you guys too" Kari giggled from the inside of the group.

They all released her and stepped aside as Sora and Mimi were next. The group all approached her and held her close silently letting her know that they were all here for her if she needed them.

Once the greetings were over they all sat down and Kari wandered into the kitchen for a drink passing the package as she did so. She didn't notice her friends watching her as she did so, nor did she notice Izzy slap his hand to his forehead in frustration.

"If she doesn't get it on her way back I don't know what i'l do, the suspense is too much" he whispered rubbing his head as he had slapped it quite hard.

"Quiet she's on her way back" Mimi scolded him and they sat in silence once more focused on the TV as Kari walked out of the kitchen with her juice in hand.

"Hey Tai what's this?" she asked her brother pointing at the package on the table

"Dunno, came earlier. Probably got the wrong address...why don't you take a look" Tai slyly replied to his sister.

They all watched with baited breath as she set picked up the package and walked into the sitting area eventually choosing the beanbag next to Izzy as it was the only one free.

Kari set her juice glass down and placed the package on her lap turning it over as she did so. They waited as she glanced over the package finally letting her eyes rest on the red stamp on the top right hand corner.

"Oh my" she gasped as she tore it open, careful not to ruin the stamp.

The group edged closer to her without realising it desperate to find out what it said

Kari pulled the letter out and read it over, suddenly she jumped up screaming with joy

"What is it Kari?" Ken and Davis asked at the same time making her quickly stop

"I got in, I got in to LA Paradise" she yelled

Tai grabbed her by the waist and swung her round with happiness and she heard her friends cheer. Tai set her down and let her look through the rest of the acceptance paperwork and brochure.

"Hang on a minute, something about the name of this college seems familiar to me" she stated and stopped flicking through the schedule they had sent her.

"You still haven't realised it have you" Matt said to her rolling his eyes.

Kari paused in deep thought, **Why did this name seem so familiar to her?**

She felt her brain screaming at her to remember the last few weeks and suddenly her head snapped up in shock.

"TK" was the final word she said before the excitement got too much for her and she passed out.


	8. On my way

**NOTE: I do not own Digimon, just certain characters who appear in this story, please review and let me know how I can improve. The text in bold italic are their text messages and thoughts. Oh and something I have forgotten to add for the last three chapters: I don't own any of the songs/lyrics I use, they are owned by far more talented people that ickle ole me lol. The bits of lyrics in the first chapter were from Cascada's What hurts the most, the signature track for this fanfic. **

CHAPTER EIGHT

ON MY WAY

"You ready yet?" Yolei yelled at Kari through the bathroom door tapping her foot impatiently

"Nearly" Kari replied

Sunday had been a huge day for them all and after Kari had come too it had taken her ages to calm down again now happy in the knowledge that she would be seeing TK again very soon. Yolei had planned a leaving party in the park for Kari after the shock of finding out that she had been accepted to LA Paradise College and would be leaving the day after.

The bathroom door opened and Kari walked out dressed in a red babydoll dress with open toed high shoes.

"WOW if you dress like that in LA TK won't know what to do with himself" Yolei commented as Kari ran over to the mirror in her bedroom to admire her outfit and blushing slightly at the thought of TK seeing her like this.

Yolei walked over to Kari's desk and picked up the piece of paper lying on top of Karis acceptance package.

"Is this your itinerary?" she asked sitting down to read it

Kari nodded and joined her friend to read what she had to do tomorrow

_**Dear Miss H Kamiya**_

_**We are pleased to accept you to LA Paradise College and on to our Photography programme, this course will last two years.**_

_**We have booked you onto flight 006 departing Narita Japan at 17:10 **__**on August 23**__**rd**____**and will arrive into Los Angeles the next day at 11:10 in the morning, please find your ticket reference**__** and instructions**__** enclosed.**_

_**You will be met by your new room mate, a young lady called**__** PJ in the arrivals hall and she will bring you back to the college and your new dorm room.**__** Term will start on September 5**__**th**___

_**We appreciate that this acceptance is late notice and you will not be able to send us the confirmation back in time so please bring this with you and hand it in when you arrive at the college, PJ knows where to go.**_

_**Looking forward to welcoming you to our college**_

_**Sarah**_

_**LA Paradise administration consultant**_

Yolei handed the paper back to Kari and wiped away the tears that had formed at the thought of her friend leaving for two years.

"Hey don't cry, il be back as often as I can" Kari said to her friend as she wrapped her arms around her and hugged her.

Yolei nodded and wiped away her tears and checked her face in the mirror to check she hadn't smudged the mascara.

"Come on we'd better go, they will be waiting" Yolei told Kari

Kari took one last look around her room now packed away into her cases, linked her arm with Yolei's and together they left for the park.

As they walked together Kari couldn't help but wonder if TK had received her email reply. She hadn't told him she was coming as she wanted it to be a suprise but it had taken all of her will power not to tell him right away.

"So your mum and dad were pleased for you when you told them then?" Yolei asked as they neared the park and could hear their friends.

"Yeah they were really pleased for me. Mum was a bit worried and kept offering to fly over there with me but I assured her I could now do this by myself. They can't come see me off as they have to work but they said they'd come visit when they can which is nice." Kari replied unable to keep the smile off of her face.

"Keep an eye on Tai for me won't you, I know Matt's moving in with him but still..." Kari added stopping her friend just before they reached everyone.

Yolei nodded that she would do just that and keep Kari updated on what he got up to.

"Hey let's get this party started" the two girls turned as they heard Matt and Tai yell from the spot they had chosen to hold the leaving bash.

The group had managed to get hold of a few generators and now had Izzy's laptop blaring out music, string lights hanging from the trees and nibbles lying on a small fold table they had borrowed too.

"All courtesy of my mum and dad and the store" Yolei said with pride as they reached everyone.

"Thanks guys" Kari said hugging everyone in turn

Tai and Matt handed everyone a drink which consisted of lemonade, cola or plain juice and everyone started to dance and have fun.

The next afternoon Kari and Tai were busy putting her cases and bags into the boot of his car when Matt and Mimi turned up in his car and Sora pulled up behind. They all got out of their cars just as Davis and Cody turned the corner and headed towards them.

"Hey guys need a hand?" Davis asked stopping next to Kari

"Nice try Davis, managed to get here just as we had finished" Tai replied just about managing to shut the boot of his car.

"Ah look, how cute" Sora stated as she peered round the side of Mimi to stare just ahead of them at the very corner Davis and Cody had just come around

The group turned to see Yolei and Ken sharing a kiss not noticing that they had now been joined by Izzy and Joe.

"About time" Kari stated smiling and turning back around with the rest of the group so they weren't caught staring.

Shortly after Ken and Yolei arrived the gang got into their respective cars and headed to Narita.

After a forty five minute drive to the airport and an hour and a half wait to check in, Kari stood with her friends saying her goodbyes.

"Il miss you all" she wailed crying her eyes out as Tai pulled her towards him, his own tears dotting her hair.

_**"This is a boarding call for flight 006 to Los Angeles, please go to gate 37"**__came the voice over the tannoy across the airport._

"Oh this is way too much" cried Yolei burying herself into Ken's arms

The gang watched as Tai walked with Kari to the entrance to gate 37 and hugged her one last time before returning to them.

"Oh man this really is harsh, I never thought she'd leave" Tai said as Sora wrapped her arm around his waist in comfort as they turned and walked out of the airport.


	9. Another New Arrival

**NOTE: I do not own Digimon, just certain characters who appear in this story, please review and let me know how I can improve. The text in bold italic are their text messages and thoughts. Oh and something I have forgotten to add for the last three chapters: I don't own any of the songs/lyrics I use, they are owned by far more talented people that ickle ole me lol. The bits of lyrics in the first chapter were from Cascada's What hurts the most, the signature track for this fanfic. **

CHAPTER NINE

ANOTHER NEW ARRIVAL

"Your kari right?" 

Kari turned her head in the direction of the voice and smiled at the blonde girl who was now standing infront of her

"Yeah I am, then that must mean your PJ" Kari replied setting her cases down by her feet

Kari had finally landed and to say she was tired would be an understatment. She had slept little on the flight as every time she closed her eyes she saw TK's face and felt the excitement of knowing she was finally going to be with him again.

"Come on lets get you to college, you look a bit dazed" PJ said to Kari as she grabbed one of Kari's bags and started to wheel it across the arrivals hall.

When they got outside Kari had to reach into her shoulder bag for her sunglasses that she had remembered to seperate from her main luggage and slid them over her eyes. Once she could see again she saw that PJ was adding her case to the boot of her blood red sports car and stared open mouthed as she had never seen anything so gorgeous and Kari really wasn't into cars.

"It'l all fit dont worry, and any left over smaller bags can go on the back seat" PJ advised her beckoning Kari over to bring the remaining bags and case.

Once the girls were on the road Kari seemed to wake up a little bit and started singing along with the radio.

"So Japan huh...this might be a culture shock" PJ smiled at her

Kari nodded, hoping it wasn't going to be too bad but also looking forward to the challenge.

"Yeah I think it will be, I just hope I adjust easily. What's the name of our block where we are staying?" she replied

"Our block is L block, only so called because it is the only building on campus in the shape of an L" PJ replied 

They drove on for a bit longer now along a stretch of road with many buildings either side of them and Kari spotted a cafe

"Would it be possible to stop for a drink, im thirsty?" Kari asked the girl sitting behind the wheel unsure of how she would take this question

"Yeah sounds good, I could really go for a chocolcate malt" and with that PJ pulled the car off of the road and sharply into a parking space slightly annoying a few other drivers as she did so.

Once inside and seated a waitress approached them

"One chocolate malt and one..."PJ trailed off as she realised Kari hadn't told her what she wanted.

"...and one strawberry malt please" Kari finished having finally made up her mind

The two girls watched as the waitress walked away and returned no less than five mniutes later with their drinks

"Thanks" the two girls said in unison as the waitress once again left them

"So I hear your going to be doing the photography course" PJ said before she took a long slurp of her malt

"Yeah, funny thing is that I didn't think I'd made it in here, the acceptance only arrived a few days ago" Kari replied leaning back into her seat

PJ did the same except the difference was the look of shock that was spread across her face

"Now you must be somethin' special, the college stopped sending out aceptance letters a month ago" she stated finally finding the right words

Now it was Kari's turn to be suprised yet a smile crept across her face as she processed the information

"Well i'm glad to be here now, never even been out of Japan before"

At Kari's admission PJ choked on the last bit of her drink and laughed

"Ok you really gotta live it up here with me and my friends while you can then if you seem set on spending your life in one place"

Kari laughed and nodded in agreement as she too finished her drink. The two girls left the cafe and got back into PJ's car.

"Hey I was thinking, tonight if your not feeling too tired we could go for pizza and you could meet my friends?"

PJ asked Kari as she turned the car onto a road towards the college

"Sounds good, it'd be nice to meet them" Kari agreed

They drove on for a little while longer before PJ once again turned the car into another road except thie time she slowed it right down and pointed ahead of her, Kari followed her direction and let out a gasp

"Welcome to your new home"

PJ told her as she took in Kari's expression on her face

"Oh my goodness, this is the college?" Kari asked

PJ nodded as she slowly manouvered the car towards the campus. The scene before them was like nothing Kari had ever seen before. The grounds of the campus spread out before them, green and filled with groups of students. The buidlings were huge and tall, at least four floors with quite a few halls in between. Kari noticed a huge basketball court and tennis courts to the left of her and a dome to her right that looked like it held a swimming pool. As they reached their main dorm Kari saw what PJ had meant by it lookng like the shape of the letter L, she felt the car stop and unbuckled her seatbelt and climbed out.

"WOW this is gonna be sooo much fun" Kari half screamed half whispered in excitement as she joined PJ at the boot of the car to unload the luggage

"Hey PJ you finally made it back!" 

They both turned and came face to face with a brunette standing at about 5ft 5 in height with a slim figure wearing a pair of three quater length pick trousers and a black halter top, she stuck her hand out towards Kari.

"Hi im Sakura"

"Hi im Kari"

Kari replied as she shook the girls hand and smiled.

PJ greeted Sakura and held out a suitcase with wheels for Sakura to take.

"Give us a hand will you Kura?" PJ asked her friend using the nick name she was so fond of.

Kari grabbed the soft bags from the back seat and turned towards Sakura and PJ, in the distance she saw two more students walking towards them. PJ and Sakura saw them too and smiled. As the two finally stopped infront of them PJ introduced them.

"Kari this here is Li and Andrew"

"Hi guys"

"Hi Kari" the two guys replied

Li had light brown hair cut short and lightly messy. He wore jeans and a green t-shirt with etnies trainers.

Andrew had jet black hair cut like Li's but tidier. He work dark grey shorts and a vest top with an open white shirt.

"Hey Kura where's Jamie Lynn?" PJ asked as she realised who was missing

Sakura shrugged telling PJ she didn't know and turned to the two guys

"Hey you two gonna help us here?" she asked

Li and Andrew nodded and moved in to take the other two cases from PJ's boot.

Two hours later the gang had put the bags and cases into PJ and Kari's new room and had all headed out to the pizza place which was so close by they decided to walk.

_**NOTE: Ok everyone thanks for the reviews so far, Im sorry this chapter seems a bit low compaired to the rest but I have had a bit of writers block, it will get better I promise xxx**_


	10. Questions and Answers

**NOTE: I do not own Digimon, just certain characters who appear in this story, please review and let me know how I can improve. The text in bold italic are their text messages and thoughts. Oh and something I have forgotten to add for the last three chapters: I don't own any of the songs/lyrics I use, they are owned by far more talented people that ickle ole me lol. **

**Thanks to the people that have reviewed my story so far, this story is dedicated to all of you **

CHAPTER TEN

QUESTIONS AND ANSWERS

The pizza place was light and airy. It had booths lining the huge windows and along the back. Against the counter stood high stools and towards the far end of the bar sat four wooden tables each with four separate chairs with them.

Kari, PJ, Andrew, Li and Sakura entered and took a booth in the far corner of the pizza place. Andrew and Li grabbed the menu and started to decide what to get.

"Anything in particular you want Kari?" asked Andrew glancing from over the top of the menu to look at her.

"Partial to most things except anchovies really" she replied in answer to his question just as the waitress approached.

"What can I getcha?" she asked pulling the pencil from behind her ear and a note pad from her apron.

"Il have a coke please" Kari and Sakura asked in unison and laughed

"Me too" agreed PJ

"Well Il have a Fanta please" Li asked reaching across the table to take Sakura hand in his

"Can I have a sparkling water please" Andrew finalised the drink order and put the menu down

The waitress finished writing down the drinks order and looked up again

"and the food?" she asked

They all looked at each other, the girls nodded and the guys looked up at the waitress in front of them

"We'll have thin base chicken and vegetable please" Li asked

The waitress walked away returning shortly with their drinks setting them onto the table and walking away once more.

"So tell us about you Kari" Sakura enquired sipping her drink through her straw.

Kari blushed as she hated talking about herself really but she knew that if she was gonna fit in here then she needed to start opening up...but not too much.

"Well I love photography and my best friend TK has always told me I have an eye for a good picture. I really didn't think I'd end up here as the confirmation only arrived a few days before I got on my plane. My older brother Tai lives in Japan now with our friend Matt who moved in to keep him company. Our parents work away a lot so I didn't get a chance to see them but no doubt they will come visit. I love horror films although I do tend to hide behind the sofa or a pillow during the bad scenes..." Kari took a breath and carried on

"...My friend Matt has a band The Teenage Wolves and they are really great, my general taste in music is mostly punk/rock...really anything with a beat I can nod my head too, none of that pop tune rubbish" she finished as they all laughed.

"Just like the rest of us music and film wise, having you around is gonna be great" PJ said smiling at Kari.

Their pizza arrived and all they all tucked in knowing the questions could wait for after.

As they ate another small group came in and took the first booth by the door, Kari and her friends couldn't see them and the new arrivals could not see Kari and her friends. The waitress took their order and left them to it.

"So TK we really haven't had a chance to talk much since you moved here seeing as you have spent the last two days emailing home and sleeping, now we finally have you to ourselves away from bed and computers so spill" Susie said as she snuggled into Michael's side.

Michael wrapped his arm around her waist and joined Lucas, Steve and Jamie Lynn as they all stared in TK's direction awaiting a response.

TK took a deep breath and answered them

"Well I grew up in Japan mostly but moved around a bit when my parents divorced, I love to play basketball which is kinda what got me here. I love having adventures and have had some pretty awesome ones with my best friend Kari who's soon to be starting college back home in Japan, she's the one I've been emailing a lot..." he took a sip of his drink then continued

"...My brother Matt has just moved in with her brother Tai, Matt has a wicked band and I'm hoping they will tour through here soon so you can all meet them. They are the Teenage Wolves and their music is very new age rock style...very cool as it means I get into gigs for free. I love that kinda music really, anything I can mosh to and bang my head along to but don't think for a second I'm a goth...far from it, easy going and care free with colour" TK finished 

His friends laughed at his final statement as the pizza arrived, pepperoni and mushroom on a thick base.

"Mmmmmmm" spread across the table as they all tucked in

Kari and PJ finished their slices as they heard the laughter from across the restaurant die down.

"Pizza must have arrived for those guys" Kari said giggling at the silence.

The gang nodded, Li licked his fingers and wiped them again on his napkin.

"So Kari, who's this TK guy you mentioned?" he asked grabbing hold of his drink again

Kari felt her friends eyes on her and she bent her head down feeling her face grow hot as her mind raced with photographic memories of her and her best friend. His face, his beautiful blonde hair, his gorgeous blue eyes and his smile...oh his smile was what had made her fall terribly in love with him but he didn't know it and now she was here maybe she could gain the courage to tell him the truth.

"Well?" Sakura asked probing for the answers they were all waiting for

"Well TK is my best friend and always has been, he is kind, generous, always thinking of others before himself. We grew up together as our bothers are best friends as I mentioned. We have the same passion for adventure and mischief which hasn't gone unnoticed by our brothers. They once caught us trying to paint a cat purple when we were three, it had wandered into TK's back garden and fallen asleep under the tree we were painting pictures under"

The group laughed at this tale imagining a purple cat running through Japan. 

"Sounds like you two are close" PJ commented signalling the waitress for more drinks for them all.

"Very" she replied

PJ sensed that close was an understatement where Kari was concerned but thought it best to leave that until they got back to the dorm.

Back at TK's table him and his friends had finished the pizza and were now imitating the group they couldn't see by ordering more drinks and chatting away.

"So emailing this Kari girl a lot then eh...had any replies?" Lucas asked his new friend

TK shook his head in reply feeling very sad at this fact but trying his best not to show it

"I think she might be mad at me that I left, we are very close..have been since we were little. Remember I told you our brother's are best friends?" he asked the group

They all nodded in response

"Well when me and Kari were three years old we were left to our own devices painting in my old back garden and we found a white cat sleeping behind the tree we were under so we crept up on it and painted it purple, we got caught by our brothers. We laugh about it now but we got such a telling off I can tell you" he finished telling his little antidote about his best friend he decided to tell them a bit about her.

"She's so kind and sweet, she has a really beautiful nature...you guys would love her. She has light brown hair cut fairly short, hazel eyes that can always see what I'm 

thinking or feeling. I'm gonna get her to come visit soon, I miss her" he finished up realising he probably went a bit too far but didn't really care if he was honest.

Kari and her friends paid for their food and drinks when the waitress brought the bill to the table and they all rose from their seats.

"I'm gonna sleep soooo well tonight after that flight" Kari stated as she pulled on her hooded sweater

"Let's get going then, we need to move some bags off the bed before you can get into it" PJ stated retrieving her car keys from her small shoulder bag.

The group walked towards the door to the restaurant, as they walked past the group of laughter looked at them. TK saw the group and watched them walk away, as they turned into the doorway he saw a head of light brown hair in the middle of the group walking besides a blonde girl, he burrowed his eyebrows in concentration

"Kari...?" he whispered to himself as the group walked out of the door, to their cars and he watched them drive away.


End file.
